Come to Me
by euphoria0504
Summary: Marceline longs for the Fiona and Cake gang to come to life. But the only person who can help her is the Ice King. Can they work together? Can they even bring the characters to life? Later on maybe some Marcline/ marshall lee and finn/flame princess.
1. Banaynays Idea

**Hey everyone. This is my first fan fic so please be nice when you review!**

**Also if you have anything you want to say to the characters, post it in a review and I will get them to answer it before we go to the story.**

**ADVENTURE TIME IS AWESOME!**

Marceline sucked at a strawberry. She needed to find a way to forget her crazy memory and idea.

"Crab apples!" The thoughts came flooding back.

Ever since Marceline told her Fiona and Cake fan fiction story to the Ice King's kidnapped princesses, she couldn't stop thinking about all the characters, and what it would be like if they were real. And Marshall Lee, he was really cool, and probably the perfect boyfriend for her. Black, shaggy hair. A vampire bite like hers. At least he was better than Ash ever was.

The crazy idea Marceline had had all started when Shelby had told her the story of how the Ice King had kidnapped Tree Trunks, Shelby, Lemongrab, and Neptr, and put them all (including himself) into a dungeon. They each possessed the abilities to make it to the end of it. What was at the end was the Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving and the Ice King gave the Magi his book of Fiona and Cake fan fiction. Unfortunately, the Magi had turned the book to life, not the stories.

But maybe, just maybe, if Marceline could get the Ice King (Simon) to help her find the Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving (which should definitely be called ASMLG for the sake of the author's hands), she could bring the characters to life.

And who wouldn't want the characters to come to life?

"No! I am absolutely banaynays!" Marceline cried out loud. Maybe just that one time she had jammed with the Ice King, but working with him? Not only was he crazy, but also he brought back so many memories of Simon.

"Knock knock." came a voice from outside her door. It sounded like Finn. Marceline floated over to the door and opened it. Sure enough, it was the hero.

"Hey Finn. Where's Jake?"

"He went off to spend some time with Lady Rainicorn. Her parents are visiting, and he decided this time I shouldn't be there."

Marceline remembered what had happened the last time Lady's parents had visited and Finn _had_ been there. It wasn't pretty.

"Yeah, I guess that was a good idea. So, why did you come here?" Marceline cocked her head and put her hand on her hip.

"I want a rematch for that time you and Ice King kicked my butt at basketball!"

Marceline smirked, "You think you can beat me? Ha!" Suddenly she felt thoughtful. Should she tell him about her banaynays plan? She did tell him about Simon before, but… she just didn't know. Would he want the characters to come to life?

"Finn? Do you know about Fiona and Cake?"

"Yeah! They're cool. Slime Princess told me your story about them."

"Oh. I didn't know you knew."

"Yeah. The Ice Jerk was the one who told us the first Fiona and Cake story. We were freaking frozen in ice, so we had to listen."

"Well… I was thinking about them and…"

**4 minutes later**

Finn eyes were wide, "You don't want to work with the Ice King! He's a total oxymoron!"

Marceline laughed. "He's the only one who can help me find ASMLG. Unless you know where he is…"

Finn's eyes narrowed. He didn't think this was a good idea. "Okay, but I'm coming along, just in case. And if he tries to pull some junk, I will punch him in the nuts."

Marceline laughed and then sighed. "Fine." She grabbed her purple umbrella, Finn jumped on her piggyback style, and they flew off towards the Ice Kingdom.

"Gunther, did you eat the soap bar?" the Ice King questioned. He stood with his hands on his bulky hips, chiding Gunther who was having a bath. Gunther shook his head and then burped, a soap bubble floating out of his mouth.

"Gunther that is nasty." Gunther batted at his tongue, trying to get rid of the putrid taste. "I'll take you to the kitchen and get a glass of ice water to clean your tongue."

He picked Gunther up and flew him to the kitchen. He froze some water, and then put it in a glass of… well, water. Gunther drank it as gratefully as a penguin could, and then made sure to smash the glass when he was done.

"Gunther! We talked about this. Smashing glasses are a no-no."

"Yo, Ice Terd!" Marceline and Finn came crashing though his window.

"Hi guys! Ooh, I have to show you something!" The Ice King rummaged through his bookshelves until he found a book called _Best Buddies Quiz Book. _"I bought this for us to fill out, you know, because we're best buddies."

Marceline and Finn made a face. Finn said, "Ice King, we came here to talk business. And don't pull any junk. Marceline, go ahead."

Marceline began, "So you know when you tried to make Finn and Fiona come to life by throwing your Finn and Fiona fan fiction to the ASMLG?"

"What's the ASMLG?"

"The Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving. I abbreviated it for the author's sake."

"Oh. So what's this all about? The ASMLG is a terd. He'll pay for what he did!"

"Well, Ice King, I want Fiona and Cake and Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball and everybody to come to life, too!"

"You do?"

"Uh huh. And I want to kick his butt until he makes them real. Or just talk some sense into him."

"Is he evil? I will punch anything that's evil," Finn stated.

Marceline ignored Finn. "I don't know where he is. Do you?"

The Ice King nodded. "Yes, but you don't want to go there. That is a nasty, nasty place."

** And with that I will end this chapter. If people like it, I will continue. And remember; just tell me if there's anything you want to ask the characters. I will choose a few to include.**


	2. An Interrupted Picnic

** Hey everyone! I just want to keep writing and writing and writing this story! It is sooo much fun! Are you ready? Here we go!**

"But you don't want to go there. That is a nasty, nasty place," said the Ice King. Marceline rolled her eyes.

Finn said, "Just tell us where it is, Ice King!"

"Are you sure you want to know?" the Ice King asked.

"Yes," said Marceline and Finn at the same time.

"Are you sure your sure?"

"Yes!"

"Really, really sure?"

"YES, JUST TELL US ALREADY!"

"Okay, okay. The ASMLG is now living in the bruised pits of the Outer Provinces of Lumpy Space."

"Lumpy Space?" Finn mumbled. He hated Lumpy Space! It was so easy to fall and die! And all of the people there were like spoiled teenagers. On top of this, he didn't have a Lumpy Space car. "I don't want to go there."

"Finn, it's just Lumpy Space. It's not that big a deal," said Marceline. Finn sighed.

Said the Ice King, "I don't want to go to Lumpy Space either, Finn. But if we could bring Finn and Fiona fan fiction to life I would just…" The Ice King trailed off, holding his fan fiction book and drooling.

Finn said, "There's just one problem. How will we find a portal?" He hoped that this problem would stop them all from going.

"Easy. We find LSP. And I know that today she was having a picnic in the Grasslands with Flame Princess," said Marceline.

"Flame Princess?" Finn said. Suddenly seeing LSP about the portal wasn't that bad. He smiled.

Marceline saw an opportunity to tease him and said, "Eager to see your girlfriend?" Finn blushed.

The Ice King blurted out, "Yeah, yeah, let's just get going." Gunther waddled up to him. "No Gunther, you're not coming." Gunther looked sad.

Once again, Finn jumped on Marceline's back and the trio flew to the Grasslands. Ice King sang a crazy song the whole way. It went something like this: I like fish and I like peas, give me peas, please! He sang this over and over. This really annoyed Finn but for Marceline, it was a whole something more. It reminded her of when Simon used to sing songs for her.

Finally they spotted an orange dot and a purple dot on the grassy hills below. They flew down.

Flame Princess looked up and saw them. "Hey guys what are you doing here? And Ice King? What the glob?"

LSP sassily said, "OMG, get out of our faces. We were having a girl chat."

Finn said, "Sorry LSP. Hi Flame Princess. How are you?" A faint blush was visible on his cheeks.

Flame Princess smiled. "I'm good Finn, it's sweet of you to ask. So why are you guys here?"

Marceline explained, "We need LSP to show us where the current portal to Lumpy Space is and give us the password. What we want to do is…"

**4 minutes later**

LSP said, "Oh my glob, I would love it if the Aaa characters came to life. That would be awesome. I'll totally help you if Flame here doesn't mind."

"I don't mind! I'll come with you! At least to the portal," Flame Princess smiled. She took Finn's arm, making his blush stand out just a little more.

"Okay, let's go!" shouted LSP and she dragged them into the nearby forest. By the way, throughout this whole conversation, the Ice King was scribbling down character files in his fan fiction book. Soon, they were at the portal. Instead of the usual frog and toadstool there was a squirrel and a pile of nuts.

"Password?" Said the squirrel in a surprisingly low-toned voice.

"Whatever! I'm the freaking Lumpy Space Princess!" yelled LSP.

"And you're sure your parents won't mind you bringing outsiders into Lumpy Space?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Suddenly, the squirrel disappeared. The nuts rose up into the air to form a circle. Once the nuts were all in position, what looked like wavy green glass formed in the circle.

"Alright, there you go. I'm going back to my picnic with Flame," said LSP.

"But how will we find our way to the Bruised Pits?" asked Finn.

"You can have this map." She tossed a scroll to Finn. "I don't lumping need it anyway. C'mon Flame."

"Bye Finn," said Flame Princess, lightly kissing him on the cheek. It left a little burn mark. The blush Finn had was now as red as an apple. An apple that hadn't been sucked by Marceline of course.

LSP and Flame Princess went back to their picnic, leaving Finn, Marceline, and a busily writing Ice King with the portal and the map.

Marceline asked, "Is everyone ready?"

"Uh huh," said Finn. They both waited. "Ice King are you ready?"

"Hmmm. Oh! Um, what? Well, yeah I'm ready," said the Ice King, snapping back into reality.

Said Marceline, "Okay, than let's go!" She grabbed Finn and Ice King and jumped into the portal. The trio was tossed around in a soft ocean of green light. And then, with a little popping noise, they were on a cloud in the huge, purple Lump Space. "Okay, how do we get there Finn? And Ice King will you stop writing!?"

"Sorry," mumbled Ice King.

Finn looked at the map. It was a magical map, an X was put over the spot you were standing, and it moved along with you.

Finn said, "According to the map, we are in Lump Pump Province of Lumpy Space. We just have to go through Pmul Province and Lulump Province, then hike through the Outer Provinces and we will be there."

Ice King said, "Let's just get this over with. I'll do anything for you my sweet Fiona!" Marceline rolled her eyes.

The Ice King suddenly gasped.

"What is it?"

"Something moved inside my beard!"

**And that is the end of this chapter. My favorite episode of Adventure Time is **_**I Remember You. **_**Go watch it! The music is great! Please review!**


	3. A New Addition

** Mwahahaha I am evil as I left you on a cliffhanger! **** And remember; please please please review (no fire). Ok, here we go!**

"Something moved inside my beard!" The Ice King shouted. And it was true. The Ice king's beard was rustling and shaking. Finn drew his sword. Marceline became a vampire-demon-beast. The Ice King was just running around and screaming.

Suddenly, the thing popped out of his beard. And it was… Gunther.

"Gunther! What the glob! Why were you in my beard! I told you that you weren't to come. And to make matters worse, you've hurt the author's feelings. She kept saying that we were a trio, when really we were a quartet!" the Ice King ranted.

Finn said, "Whatever. Gunther can come along with us. He's cool."

No one was looking at Marceline, who, not in her normal body, was staring into space (since it's Lumpy Space, heh heh get it?) She was remembering times before Ooo, when Simon had been angry with her…

-Flashback-

Marcy is sitting on her sleeping mat. Simon is still asleep, snoring in a funny way that makes Marcy giggle. They are sleeping in an abandoned alleyway. Marcy decides to explore, as she is a curious child.

Marcy walks out into the street. She sees a store nearby. Marcy has never seen so many toys and candy and clothing all in one place. "Wow," she says. She walks over to the store and has to pull hard on the door to open it.

Inside are rows and rows of goodies, in horrible condition, but luxurious compared to what Marcy owns. She notices balloon packages and candy corn, and a Barbie doll, wearing a prissy pink outfit.

As Marcy turns the corner to go to the next isle, she realizes she is not alone. Marcy slowly turns around to find one of those creepy, monster things, with green gook oozing from its eyes and mouth. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screams and runs away. The monster is in quick pursuit.

Just when it looks when Marcy is about to be caught, Simon comes up behind the monster with a frying pan and gives a sound whacking. Then he grabs Marcy and rushes her out of the store. He is furious.

Yells Simon, "Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me! You ran away from me! How was I supposed to know where you were? You could have been dead for all I knew! And I…"

-End of Flashback-

"Marceline? Marceline. Ooo to Marceline," Finn said, waving his hand in front of Marceline's dazed face.

"What? Oh, sorry. She says. Let's get going." She transforms into a beast, picks up Finn, and flies off. The Ice King –with Gunther riding on his head- follow after.

"Marceline?" asks Finn.

"What?"

"We're um… well, we're going the wrong way."

"Oh." She turns around and flies the other way.

The trio (or may I say QUARTET thanks a lot Gunther) flew through the air, not talking. Finn was concerned about Marceline, but he didn't let it show. Was it about the Ice King? Their relationship was _really_ whacked up.

Let me explain a thing or two about Lumpy Space. Lumpy space is an intricate weaving of clouds, all convoluted until, if you had a bird's eye view, you would see it was all shaped to look like a star. The god of Lumpy Space was very specific in making it look that way, but I will not tell you who he is because he is a personal friend of mine.

Secondly, there is a group of bandits who frolic around Lumpy Space, stealing from and sometimes killing people who are not from Lumpy Space. This group is called the Lumping Bumpers, but is mostly known as LB. And unfortunately, are heroes don't know about the LB. Don't worry, they will soon. :)

Anyway, back to our main character's journey, Finn, Ice King, and Gunther were sleeping on a big fluffy cloud, leaving Marceline alone with her thoughts, which at the moment were jumbled and dark.

-Flashback-

Marcy is walking threw the forest, hand in hand with Simon. She is looking at the trees. Most of the trees in the city all had fallen down, but these were standing tall.

"Eeeeeewwww!" Marcy screams.

Simon quickly turns to her, afraid. "What is it Marcy?"

"I stepped in… in… the stuff!"

"EW. The stuff?"

"Uh huh." Marcy uses the ground to scrape the poo off her shoe.

Simon gets down on his knees and looks at the piece of poo Marcy hasn't stepped on. "This… this is rabbit poo. And it's fresh!** (I'm sorry this is so disgusting.) **There's something alive other than you and me! Yippee!"

Simon begins to do a little dance. Marcy joins in. They dance in a silly sort of way that only they understand. Suddenly, they hear a little rustling sound in the bushes. They stop dancing and get close together.

"What is that?" Marcy asks.

"Something alive," Simon replies. They stare into the forest together

-Next Flashback-

Simon and Marcy are walking through a city together. Simon is humming a funny tune. Marcy is looking around when she spots something on the ground. She runs over to where it is, near the gutter. She picks it up and brings it to Simon.

"What is this?" she asks.

"It's… it's a baseball card," Simon answers. He picks it up, looks at it, then throws it over his shoulder. "I had that one."

-Next Flashback-

Simon and Marcy are backing away into an alleyway. Monster things surround them. Marcy screams.

-End of Flashback-

Marceline screams. Her eyes open. And she _is_ surrounded.

**Did you like all of my sadness? I like being depressing! It's fun! Try it sometime! Please review!**


	4. Broken Promises

**Hola! Como estas? Ha ha just kidding. Anyway so I woke up and found that I have almost 200 views! Is that awesome or what? Keep the reviews coming; they encourage new chapters.**

Marceline screamed. She opened her eyes. And she _was_ surrounded.

They were Lumpy Space people, but they were a sickly shade of purple, and they were all wearing leather jackets. **(Cliché, anyone?) **

"She's a non-lumper! Get her!" one of the meanest-looking cried.

They began to close their circle in around Marceline. They obviously hadn't yet noticed Finn, Gunther, and the Ice King, sleeping right behind her.

Marceline stood up, yelling angrily. The whole crew behind her woke up, and took battle positions.

"No one hurts Marceline!" shouted the Ice King.

"Yeah!" screamed Finn. Gunther just quacked.

Marceline was about to fight, but when she heard the Ice King's words she turned around, forgetting everything. "Simon?"

The LB began to attack, surprising an unsuspecting Marceline.

"Marceline!" Finn shouted. He drew his sword and jumped into the crowd of LB attacking Marceline. The LB were scattering in all directions. Ice King froze those who came close, but then thought of a characteristic for Peppermint Maid and began to scribble it down.

Marceline broke free from her trance and began to fight, too, transforming into her beast form. She slashed at the offenders, and with this threat they quickly flew off, complaining that their clothing was ruined.

Finn ran up to Marceline. "Marceline, are you okay? What happened back there?"

"I was just… tired. That's all. I was…um, nearly asleep when they took me a while to realize I was being attacked."

Finn raised one of his eyebrows. "Why did you yell "Simon"? Wasn't that the Ice King before he went all banaynays?"

Hearing someone say the tragedy that permanently haunted Marceline, somehow made her want to cry. In fact, she felt tears that had been held inside of her for nine hundred and ninety-six years. But, being the badass that she was, she sucked in her sorrow and pushed forward.

"Yeah. That was Simon. I… I keep hoping he'll remember me, I try and I try to be faithful, I look and I look. But he's gone. And he has been gone for a long time. And I knew it. I knew it, but I kept looking. And he's gone." Her words were a jumble, her head a mess, and before she knew it, her tears escaped.

"Whoa, Marceline. Calm down. It's okay."

Marceline regained control of her emotions and sniffed. Her face was wary. "Let's go."

They flew off. They traveled past all different type of clouds, halfway through Pmul Province. Big clouds, little clouds, clouds covered in lumpers doing PDA. Go figure. It's Lumpy Space.

The Ice King was furiously scribbling in his fan-fiction book, writing character files like this:

Name: Fiona

Age: 13

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Favorite Color: Blue

Crush: Prince Bubblegum

Etcetera etcetera etcetera. Gunther was miserable. He had no bottles to smash.

If Finn had been worried about Marceline before, he was definitely worried now. She had cried! He'd only seen her cry once before, when he was watching her play music with the Ice King. The Ice King! Glob! He _had_ to remember! It was killing Marceline! He decided to confront him later, when Marceline was sleeping.

What the quartet didn't know was that the Lumping Bumpers were flying right underneath them, plotting for revenge.

Their leader, Miranda, was the smallest one, and more pink in color. She had a whiny high voice.

"I can't believe they escaped without a scratch!" She turned to her first in command. "How could you let this happen!?"

The first in command lumper stuttered, "I-I… well, y-you see w-we-"

Miranda didn't even listen. "In all my years of leading this group, we have never been defeated. Never!"

The first in command grew increasingly nervous, "I-it wasn't my f-fault! It was Mega's f-fault!"

Mega was a purple lumper, but taller and thinner then most. She was generally excluded in the group, mostly because of her non-spoiled teenager attitude.

Miranda turned around and walked right in front of Mega, furious. She had to stand tiptoe just to get up to Mega's shoulder. "How could you let this happen!?" Miranda repeated.

"I didn't! I swear to Glob! I would never-"

Miranda cried, "Guards!" A few guards came to grab Mega. Mega, who was very fast, dodged the guards and flew off.

"Crab apples," said Miranda. She looked angrily around at the rest of the LB. "What are standing around for? Start training for our next fight with those stupid non-lumpers! Now!"

The LB quickly departed.

Mega flew off into the clouds, crying. She had broken promises to her parents, she had broken promises to the Lumping Bumpers, and most of all she had broken promises to herself.

Meanwhile, our heroic (mostly) gang was now halfway into Lulump Province. The Ice King still was writing character files:

Name: Prince Gumball

Age: 18

Hair Color: Pink

Eye Color: Pink

Favorite Color: Pink

Crush: Fiona (sometimes)

Everything was going quite well. Marceline had recovered and had stopped having so many flashbacks. Finn was less worried about Mar-Mar, and was now thinking about what Flame Princess would look like in a bikini. Gunther was writing an ode to bottles, and how much he loved to smash them.

"I'm hungry," said Finn. Everyone looked at him.

"Me too," said the Ice King.

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Technically, I don't need to eat."

"Well we do!" said Finn. "What is there to eat in Lumpy Space?"

"Well," said Marceline, "think about air. Air is a gas, but gas can be turned into a solid and a liquid. So basically, eating air is just eating a different form of liquid and solid food."

Finn and the Ice King looked at each other. "That makes perfect sense," they both said at the same time.

Suddenly someone burst from the crowds beneath them, and bumped straight into Finn.

**That's it! Please please please review (no fire, plz). I might not be able to update soon. Really busy. Srry!**

** - Euphoria**


	5. ANOTHER Addition

** Heyyo! Kermie the frog here!**

** Ha-ha just kidding. Anyway, before you start to scream at me, I know I haven't written in a long time! ****Sweat drop***** But because I am a loving author and complete Adventure Time fan…**

** I WILL CONTINUE!**

** Disclaimer: To my upmost regret, I do not own Adventure Time. *****Sigh***** C'mon Pendleton Ward, let me have a turn at running the show!**

** PW: Get away from me you creepy lady!**

** EU: MWAHAHAHAHAHA I will take over your show! :)**

** Anyways, here's the story.**

Suddenly someone burst from the clouds beneath them and bumped straight into Finn.

"What?" He said as he was knocked to the surface of the cloud he was standing on.

"Finn! Get away! It's one of those evil people!" Marceline shouted.

Finn jumped back in full fighting position. The rest of the gang stood behind him, ready to attack.

"Wait!" Mega shouted; her lumpy heart was beating fast. "I'm not like the Lumping Bumpers! I never wanted to be like them."

The non-lumper group looked at each other skeptically.

"Mar-Mar, you do the interrogating!"

"What? No way Finn, you do it."

"Nuh-uh. Fine, if we won't do it… Ice King you do it!"

"O.K.!" Said the Ice King. To Mega he said, "Are you a princess?"

Mega looked embarrassed. "No," she said. Marceline and Finn palm faced themselves. "Ice King, that's not what we meant."

Finn became curious. "So are you a Lumping Bumper or not?"

"Well, I was until, like, five seconds ago."

Marceline's eyes narrowed. "You better explain everything real fast, or else you're really going to get it."

The group sat around Mega, who was telling her story: "The Lumping Bumpers are a group that commit hate-crimes against non-lumpers. Most Lumpy Spacians hate the LB, and with good reason, but some people think that their cause is good, and they give them clothing, food, and shelter.

'My parent are such people. They had always wanted me to join the LB, but I didn't agree with their cause and I also didn't want to get hurt in a fight. My parents were angry with me about this, and so they made me a deal: If I ever wanted to not have an arranged marriage -which are popular in Lumpy Space-, I would have to join the LB and stay with them for four years. To my sadness, I had to except.

'I spent two years living with the LB. I hated it. Training was hard, and making friends when you look like me was even harder. Not to mention that Miranda, the LB's leader, is a horrible, stuck-up goblin-crotch!"

The group looked at each other. "So do you get it now?" Mega asked.

"Yeah. It's cool," said Finn.

Mega's expression became worried. "I don't have a place to stay. Surely, my parents won't take me back."

Finn felt bad for Mega. He had never been without a home. "You can stay with us. We're going to the Bruised Pits in the Outer Provinces of Lumpy Space so that we can fin the Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving and kick his butt."

"Why would you want to kick his butt?"

"We want him to turn the Ice King's fan fiction into reality."

"Oh, okay."

Marceline jumped into the conversation, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. This girl… what's your name?"

"Mega," said Mega.

"Mega isn't coming with us. This is a private mission! We already had to add another person…er…penguin."

Mega's face fell.

Finn became angry. "Mega doesn't have a home and you won't let her stay with us? How evil are you?"

"I'm not being evil. I-I'm not! I'm just… trying to… to do the right thing." Marceline hated being called evil. She wasn't! Her father was, but not her.

"Well then do the right thing. Let Mega stay."

Marceline sighed. "Fine."

Mega was relieved.

At any rate, our brave heroes and heroines marched on, ever righteous and determined. Marceline heard the Ice King singing a silly song. It seemed to be in a different language. In spite of herself, she listened and pretended it was Simon who was singing.

This is what the Ice King sang: Bomben und so. Eis und bomben machen so viel. **(Whoever looks up what this means and posts it in a review will be specially mentioned at the beginning of the next chapter.)**

Marceline missed Simon so much. So maybe she looked like a kick ass vampire, but the truth was that she cried herself to sleep each night. And it wasn't just because she wanted a father figure. She had that: the king of the Nightosphere.

But Simon was… Simon. A friend, a father, a role model. He was her Simon. And she loved him. Very, very much.

But he was gone. And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it, but relive the memories she had, which were blurry even then. Bad things are so much worse when there's nothing you can do about it.

Simon was dead. And his part of Marceline's heart was broken.

Because you author is feeling merciful, we will turn to a lighter part of the group's thoughts. Which, surprisingly enough, were coming from Mega.

She couldn't stop looking at Finn. She wondered what color hair he had; she couldn't tell with that strange hat he wore. At any rate, his face was cute. And he was the person who had fought for her to stay. So _obviously_ he cared. Unlike her parents, unlike the LB. Mega wondered if he had a girlfriend. Probably not.

The Ice King spoke abruptly. "I told you didn't want to go here."

Marceline, the Ice King, Gunther, Mega, and Finn were standing on the edge of the Outer Provinces of Lumpy Space. It looked very ugly, dark, and scary. All the shades of purple used in its landscape seemed to darken.

"This is going to be nasty," said Finn. And everyone else agreed.

**That's it! I'm so so so sorry that it took long to publish. I had graduation, then my teacher died, and then I have camp. :( **

** PLEASE REVIEW! BYE!**


End file.
